


With a Sense of Poise and Rationality

by LadyNessaStories



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU., F/M, M/M, Mainly karmagisa dont get your hopes up, Rating Might Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNessaStories/pseuds/LadyNessaStories
Summary: After 3 years, Karma reunites with Nagisa much to his misfortune. Nagisa wants him gone for both business and personal reasons. Business because its his job and personal because he wants revenge. This takes place 8 years after the death of Koro-Sensei.





	1. Chapter 1

Karma was currently sitting by himself at the bar, watching his old classmates talk to the waitresses. He was celebrating his bachelor party with his old classmates from Kunugigaoka Class 3-E. And since the guys (meaning Okajima) insisted on planning the day, here he was, sitting at a club.

Couldn't they have chosen something else more interesting? thought the alpha while he kept his eyes focused on the door, waiting for a certain someone. Although he knew it was pointless.

Shaking him out of his thoughts, he saw Sugino sitting next to him although it was clear he was uncomfortable in his presence for he kept shifting on the stool. Despite that, they both ordered something to drink and sat there in an awkward silence, well except for the music playing on blast.

"You do know he isn't coming right?" Sugino said out of the blue, clearly forcing an even voice.

"I was hoping he would..." Karma thought aloud, even though he knew it was really stupid of him to even think of it. And apparently so did Sugino.

"Seriously?! After what you did to him?"

"It's been already 3 years." Karma replied annoyed as if he had gone through this conversation a million times.

"Easy for you to say - you're not the one that got cheated on!"

"I know! I know! But it's not like I killed him or anything!"

The next thing that Karma knew, he was brawling with his dark haired friend. Sugino had lost his patience for the redhead. He couldn't believe Karma's attitude towards his ex-boyfriend. He cheats on him, and now he expects him to assist with the wedding?

How can Karma be so cynical?! was the thought that went through the smaller alpha's head as he endured the bigger alpha's punches.

Luckily Maehara and Isogai separated the two before security got involved.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Maehara asked Karma while the bar waitresses were making their shift switch.

The redhead stayed silent for a while until a waitress spoke to them, capturing their attention.

"Why the long faces?" the woman asked.

She was a blonde with blue eyes with a look in her eyes that made Karma want to mess with her.

"Damn, who peed in his cereal?" she asked Maehara, causing him to chuckle.

"Who gave you your daily dose of nosy and annoying?" replied Karma, mocking the woman's voice.

The lady laughed while handing drinks to some people next to them. She then leaned over the counter to face Karma.

"Nobody gave me anything, I'm just doing my job. Besides I'm way too young to take any pills, I am near your age after all. So you can call me Ri for now and maybe I'll tell you my real name later~" Ri said in a somewhat seductive voice causing both males to roll their eyes.

"So how come you're dressed differently from the other waitresses? You know… being less exposed and all?" Maehara asked before realizing that he sounded just like a pervert.

Ri just laughed and began to explain. "You see, I'm special so owner protects me-"

"You're the owner's daughter?" Maehara interrupted causing Ri to make a face of annoyance.

"No. What are you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Um… a guy?" Responded the boy clearly trying to figure out what she meant.

"Right, and…?" Ri said while moving her hand moving it in a circular motion.

"A… blonde?" The response made her sigh deeply.

"No. A beta," she began making Maehara make a face of realization.

"And what do we have here? Girls. A girl's host club, which means…?" she asked, thinking that he understood. Nope, he didn't at all.

"Oh! You're the only one who's still-" He was interrupted by a smack on the head.

"Idiot! She's the only omega here!" Karma told his dumb friend. Maehara made an 'o' face and decided to leave due to embarrassment.

Ri only muttered to herself about not being paid enough.

* * *

Ri and Karma were currently sitting in a separate room since Karma requested her to host him. The girl had changed into something more open which was a shirt and skirt that showed her form but didn't show much leaving her to Karma's imagination since she had covered her legs with long boots.

'"So, why were you at the bar with the blonde guy?" she asked trying to make a conversation.

"I was with more friends but they all found their own thing. We're supposed to be celebrating my bachelor's party."

Ri responded with a hum and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Why did you request me?" asked Ri making Karma shrug.

"You wanted me to be your last one-night stand right?" Ri said while fiddling with a ribbon tied to her hand.

"Sure, why not?" Karma said in a jokingly manner.

It surprised him to see Ri getting up slowly, as she took off the ribbon from her hand, walking towards his chair. She stopped about a foot away from him and took out a remote and pressed a button. Metal bars found their way around Karma's waist, arms and legs. Ri put on an evil smile that creeped the living hell out of Karma.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled the struggling Karma.

Ri ignored him and put her face 2 inches away from Karma's. As she spoke her voice changed.

"By the way, next time you try to hook up with someone…" Karma's eyes widened as he recognized the owner's voice.

It can't be him! he desperately thought.

Ri took off the wig to reveal a young bluenette, who indeed, was a male.

"Make sure you know who they are!" the bluenette finished causing Karma to ramble nonsense until he managed to say one clear word.

"Nagisa…"

Nagisa grabbed the ribbon on top of Karma's mouth and kissed the ribbon, which would've made him kiss Karma's lips, if the ribbon hadn't been there. The move made Karma blush.

"Happy Bachelor's Party… Karma."

And with that everything went dark.


	2. Flashback Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In the flashback, the italicized words is Nagisa's current perspective.

Karma awoke to the sound of someone murmuring. It took him about 30 seconds to figure out that the voice was Nagisa's and about a minute to come to the conclusion that he was most likely kidnapped. Out of instinct he kept his eyes shut trying to make out what his captor was saying.

" - gone just like you asked me too. I'll pick up the emolument where we agreed, and you better show up or else. I don't do favors." Was the only thing that the redhead managed to hear before he heard the phone turn off.

He felt his hands shaking as thoughts raced through his head about the phone call.  _Gone? Emolument? Who is giving Nagisa money? Why? What is Nagisa's job exactly? What does this have to do with me?!_

"Karma~ I know you are awake. I can hear your breathing is unstable." Nagisa's voice surprisingly didn't echo.  _Wait where am I?!_  Karma thought as he opened his eyes and sat up on a...bed? How had he not notice this before? Across the room was Nagisa laid down on a couch on his phone. Karma's eyes scanned the room to see that he was in a normal looking bedroom. He got up and sat on a chair so that he could be as far away from his captor as possible.

Nagisa noticed this and found it amusing. He turned off his phone and sat up on the couch too look at Karma. He had an innocent looking face which only creeped the living shit out Karma, knowing how dangerous things could get once he opened his mouth.

"S-so," Karma began. "W-why am I h-here?"

"Easy. I want revenge for everything you did to me." The captor said putting a sinister tone when he emphasized 'everything'.

 _Everything? But he doesn't know the everything though, or does he?Maybe it's best if I play dumb for now…_  The alpha concluded to go with this, going against everything he stood for, but he wasn't on his turf now. He was on Nagisa's.

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean by 'everything'?! Are you seriously holding on to the fact that I cheated on you?! Get. Over. It!" Yelled the redhead defensively.

**Bad Move.**

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh. Eventually the laugh grew into a sadistic one that seemed to echo.  _Seriously, how stupid does he think I am?_

"Ah, silly Karma." The bluenette started. "You really know nothing about your ex-omega do you? Odd, I mean you were my alpha, you should know."

Karma had a dumbfounded face. This only pleased Nagisa. He walked up to the stunned redhead, grabbing his chin forcing amber to meet azure.

"My bad. You didn't even know that. I suppose that you also didn't know that I'm a disingenuous person," He let go of Karma's chin, grabbed a chair and sat in front of the taller figure.

"Or that I know the whe whole story." All signs of amusement faded from his face.

"If I really only knew that you cheated would you be here? Nope. You'd be dead

because that's what I was hired to do." For a moment the smaller man's voice sounded upset.

Karma didn't seem to notice because he answered with a mere 'Tch'.

**Silence.**

"So how did you find out?" Karma asked breaking the silence. He wasn't expecting an answer, so when Nagisa looked at the floor and began talking, it really surprised him.

* * *

_It all started off when I got an unexpected visit._

Nagisa stood up from the toilet as he flushed it. Man was he sick of the vomiting everyday. He had lately been experiencing this the last couple of days. He had wanted to go to the doctor to see if he had anything serious but Karma insisted that it was just something that made him sick, since lately Nagisa had been eating weird food combinations. He hoped that he was right but he had his suspicions.

He felt hot. Maybe he had a fever.

He finished brushing his teeth, trying to get rid of the nauseating flavor in his mouth, and was about to pick up a plastic stick when he heard a knock.

_I went to open the door and it had been Asano. At the time I didn't have the slightest idea the significance that conversation._

"Ohayo Asano-kun!" Nagisa greeted cheerfully as he let the strawberry blonde in, closing the door behind them.

"Nagisa… we need to talk about Akabane." Skipping the formalities wasn't like Asano so Nagisa figured it was serious.

They sat at the table while drinking tea, mainly because that's the only thing that didn't make Nagisa throw up. Well at least not right away. They sat there in silence, anxiety growing inside of the smaller boy.

"So...why do we need to talk ab-" Asano lifted his hand to silence the bluenette. This didn't help Nagisa's anxiety. Not a single time in the past had they been in such a situation.

He began drinking his tea all at once, now realizing how hungry he was, when, without sugar coating it, Asano said,

"Akabane cheats on you."

_When I heard those words I felt my heart crumbling. I didn't want to believe it and I wasn't going to but then…_

Nagisa began to choke on the tea. Maybe he heard him wrong? No he heard right. Maybe he was lying? Karma wouldn't do this to him! He loved him! Right?

He was about to tell Asano that he didn't believe him and that he should leave when the violet eyed boy took out a big envelope and handed it to the azure eyed boy.

The bluenette opened the envelope and dumped out the content which consisted of photos of Karma with….Rio.

_It broke my heart even more to find out that you were seeing Rio behind my back, and not someone else. If I recall, she was the one who helped you win my heart. Were you both messing with me?_

Nagisa looked emotionless at the multiple photos lying before him. All of them were very compromising photos. Karma and Rio hugging, kissing, laughing. Something that he and Karma haven't done in a long time unless they were in the bed. How had he never realized this on his own?

He looked at Asano in question. As if reading his mind, the taller boy added that fact that they been seeing each other for 3 years. Nagisa's began to radiate sadness causing Asano to feel bad for him. He continued looking through the photos until he saw a photo of Karma holding a little girl while talking with Rio.

"That's… their daughter. Ena Akabane." Asano tells the shaking boy, only to realize that the bluenette was crying. Despite the tears, he picked up the photo to inspect the girl. She had beautiful brown hair, maybe from her grandparents? But her eyes- those beautiful amber eyes- were clearly her father's.

"Nagisa, Karma never really loved you. He dated you because I used to like you and as you are aware of our rivcalry he made it impossible for me too have you since you became his. I respected your desicion and backed away. But I can't stay quiet about this. I respect our friendship and you don't deserve this. Whatever you choose to do you have my full support." That was the last sentence of the entire conversation.

_Why Karma? Did you seriously never love me? Was I only for satisfying your lust? I'll never know._

Nagisa began sobbing in Asano's arms for a while until Asano said he had to leave. After he decided it was best if he began packing until he was interrupted by Karma coming home and entering the room.

"Nagisa~ I'm home! Missed me?~" Karma said as he hugged Nagisa from behind and buried his face into the smaller boy's neck and began peppering kisses on it, normally causing the bluenette to give in. Instead of getting what he wanted, the smaller boy only sighed and continued packing.

"What's that?" Karma asked refering to the luggage, all seduction draining from his voice.

Nagisa closed the suitcase and handed Karma the photo of him kissing Rio. Tears were forming in the bluenette's eyes as he grabbed the suitcase and began to head towards the door when he was stopped by the redhead.

"Listen, I was going to tell you sooner but-" Nagisa interrupted him.

"But you didn't! You're just a cheating coward who can't keep it in his pants!"

**SMACK!**

Karma's hand mark was burning red on Nagisa's pale cheek. They just stared deeply into each other's eyes, both filled with hate- and tears.

"Goodbye Karma." The smaller boy grabbed the suitcase and opened the bedroom door and was about to leave again when the redhead turned him around.

"Nagisa. Don't do this to me," Karma begged him.

"You shouldn't have done this then. But, take this as consolation: Despite this, I still love you and I probably still will even if you don't." Nagisa turned back around and left the room.

He went to grab the piece of stick he forgot earlier, when he had been in the bathroom.

_What was it? A pregnancy test which read,_

**Positive.**

The news was quite shocking, but yet again so had been the entire day. Despite everything he'd been through the male omega decided to keep it. The baby didn't have any fault. And with that he left, never to come back.

* * *

Karma looked shocked at Nagisa as if asking for clarification. Nagisa saw the face and understood.

"Yes Karma. I had a child. Our child."

 


	3. Losing Rationality Time

"What?! When?!" The redhead asked out of shock, desperately trying to clear his mind.

"What I said. I found out after I discovered you were seeing someone else. About 8 months later I had a baby girl. She's nearly 3 years." The bluenette answered, quickly and rudely, knowing it would worsen the other's state..

**Silence.**

Nagisa loved the face Karma was making. It was mixed with so many emotions that anyone could have confused it for a silly face. Traces of guilt, shock, sorrow, confusion, and, was that doubt? None of them mattering to the bluenette, he focused more on the one, true feeling that he wanted to cause the, currently, fragile man sitting before him.

**Pain.**

**Agony**

**Torment.**

He wanted to cause it all to Karma, for every tear he caused him to shed. For every time he had laid a hand on him, along with every mark that came along with it. For every lie he made him believe, always making him the puppet and Karma the puppet master in everything, from eating to dating to having sex. He wanted to make Karma's life a living hell. He wanted to cause him pain, physically, mentally … and emotionally.

Leaving Karma still in a daze, he got up and opened a drawer, beginning to look through it, making a lot of noise. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that the red head was still in a daze. Not seeking such reaction, he brought a box out and slammed it on top of the drawer making the dazed man snap out of the state, and examine the box. Eyes widening at the realization of the box's purpose, Nagisa only smiled seeing the fear in those amber eyes, and told him to change out of his tuxedo.

"What for?" The redhead asked while standing up in a cautious manner, already having changed his shirt. In response he only got to see the contents in the box, which were basically weapons. Torture weapons. Gulping, as he finished changing, he signaled he was done. Unexpectedly, he got thrown on the bed he had woken up from nearly an hour ago, and was being pinned down by Nagisa.

Unable to function properly, all he could do was stare into those piercing blue-azure eyes hovering above him, as the owner of those beautiful pupils moved his smaller body over the larger one. Noticing the ropes that the bluenette was trying to tie him with, he bucked his hips swiftly and vigorously, throwing the boy off, and causing him to bump into the head of the wall with a concerning  _thud_. Karma took the opportunity to pin down the smaller figure.

Clearly displeased on the resistance, Nagisa punched him trying to regain dominance, only to fail, due to Karma being able to endure the punches. After all, he had always been stronger. Seeing that his soft fists wasn't doing the trick, he kneed the bigger male in the abdomen, causing a grunt from the red head. Managing to push him off and backing him against the wall, the weaker, and considerably tired, male drew a knife aiming it at the stronger male.

"I should've killed you earlier!" Yelled the bluenette as he went to make his final move, which would have been a perfectly timed and placed assassination strike. His mistake? He was driven by pure bloodlust and hate.

Karma was able to see the attack and was able to dodge it, just a millisecond before the knife was slashed near his neck. He gripped the wrist of the bluenette, letting him be able to bend the arm behind the owner's back. The redhead switched positions, making Nagisa face the wall, all while still holding the smaller one's wrist.

The pain and shock was enough to make Nagisa drop the knife and snap out of his bloodlust. He began squirming, but was too worn out to actually free himself.

Both shaken and locked in place, Karma was the first to react. He remembered what the bloodlust-driven ou* had said before he had attempted to kill him. Trying to not trigger the pinned boy, he gently put his chin on Nagisa's shoulder and loosened his grip a little.

"You could've killed me earlier," he whispered softly, pausing for a moment to think of how to phrase his words, before continuing. "But, you didn't. I think I know why, but I want you to confirm it." He let go of the wrist and made the now delicate being face him.

"A long time you said you would always love me, so, is it possible that although you accepted to kill me due to you wanting to get revenge, you still love me?" He stared deep into those azure eyes seeking an answer. He was about to drop the subject, until he noticed damp streaks of tears that were coming out of those eyes Karma would never admit he loved.

Karma dried the tears and pulled the smaller male closer. Before Nagisa could react, Karma pressed his lips onto his giving him a chaste kiss, but just as he was going to pull back he felt the other pair of lips moving. Taking it as a lead he slowly began to merge the kiss into something more lustful. After kissing him for a while, he began to suck on Nagisa's bottom lip, causing the bluenette to grip the redhead's arm. He stuck his tongue into the other's mouth getting a gasp in reaction.  _How cute. He's sensitive_. He slowly began walking towards the bed while continuing to move their tongues around, being careful not to accidentally bite Nagisa's tongue. Finally, he gently pushed his (at the moment) beloved on the middle of the bed and got on top of him.

Nagisa wasn't going to lie. He liked Karma's kisses and corresponded to them. Although he's known Karma for nearly 11 years and dated him for 5 years, he felt his chest burn due to the feeling of what he felt like his heart pounding furiously, like if it was going to explode. He felt like an idiot for having such childish reactions, but then again, Karma had never kissed him like this. Once he felt himself being laid down on the bed, he decided to put a stop to whatever  _this_  was. He wasn't willing to fall for this all over again. Not now. Never again… God forbid it!

"Karma, stop. This shouldn't be happening." The flushed boy said while turning his head, accidentally loosening the elastics holding his pigtails and exposing his neck. He winced at the sensation of the alpha's canine-like teeth nibbling on his ear and he felt both of his hands being held, fingers being laced with one another. Suddenly, he felt the atmosphere getting thick. Karma was emitting some type of pheromones that Nagisa had just now noticed. Noticing this, he began trying to fight them off, not liking the sensation.

He felt like he was being drugged.

He felt hot. Very hot.

He felt so disgusted, yet so pleased.

He felt defenseless. Weak. At the mercy of Karma.

_Is this what an omega should feel?_

"Don't resist me, your alpha, Nagisa. You know you can't. It's your nature." He heard Karma's voice so clear, yet so distant.  _What was wrong with him?!_

Then he lost all sense of rationality.

_Very well Karma. You win this round. I'll give in._

His vision clouding, he let himself be lead into something he would later regret. Or love unconditionally.

* * *

*a male


	4. Dream Time

_Death._

Ah, what an enticing word. Death. Such a powerful term. A small overrated word, sure, but equally as terrifying. One cannot simply compute the magnitude of such, so we resort to give it meaning.

_What is death to you, my fellow mortal? What does death signify to your soul?_

Some will say it is to not live anymore. Others, that it is a greater force that puts an end to anything and everything. Maybe you imagine the Grim Reaper. I, think of it as being able to live. A second chance at life. Eternal life. To live eternally. It is as natural to die as it is to be born.

To fear death, it is to misunderstand life, my dear  _flor_.

Suicide; you seek it. Thanatophobia; you fear it. Innocence; you don't worry about it.

But it the end, when fate decides, we all find it.

Just like a flower.

We.

All.

Must.

Perish.

Darkness. Everything was surrounded by it. A mysterious voice spoke. It was so dulcet, yet so harsh at the same time. So deep, yet so shrill. Soothing, yet it set you on guard.

It made you feel as if your soul was being stripped away and blended piece by piece; only to be swallowed by the devil.

The darkness faded away yet still lingered the room. Suddenly, two figures were visible. A little girl, 3 years old at most, and a smudged figure.

Nagisa could barely process where he was, much less who was there with him.

The voices became more and more audible, yet everything was kept blurry.

"Daddy!", a little girl's voice whined, yelling for help.

"Silence!"

A wip slash was heard. More shrieks.

"You really think you're precious dad will come and help you?" the voice said.

At closer inspection, the girl seemed familiar to Nagisa. A little too familiar….

Her red hair was as dark as blood. Her eyes were amber, shining as bright as the sun.

Of course, Nagisa thought, that's my little girl. Wait…. Why was she  _here?!_

Next to her, a figure became more visible.

The person was a complete splotch of blur, resembling the black wisp of a shadow. You could barely be able to tell what it was, much less know if it was human or not. The face, gender, and physique? Unreadable. Unseeable. Unimaginable. The only thing you could see? An evil, wicked sneer, forming on 'its' lips.

Then the sound of a drill being turned on was heard, filling the echoing room with the piercing sound.

Suddenly, the vision became very, very clear.

Nagisa seemed frozen in place. Frozen to a sight that would scar him for the rest of his life.

**_Murder._ **

The little girl shrieked in agony. Her wails seemed to echo all around the room, and still managing to stay in you head.

Drill sliced, insides cried out, eyes screamed.

In the little girl's stomach, or what was left of it, was the drill the size of a chainsaw. She slid down, ground intestines spilling like fluids, blood staining everywhere and everything.

 _'You failed me. How could you not protect me?!'_ Were the last words that came out her small, little, mouth.

If Nagisa could do anything he would. But he couldn't. He couldn't speak. Couldn't move.

The room darkened.

* * *

 

Nagisa woke up. He was still in shock, that he didn't even realize that he had risen on instinct, and was now getting a headache from the sudden motion.

_What the hell was that?!_

Why did he dream of his daughter in that way? Was she okay? He needed to know. If his daughter was in danger he needed to save her.

He touched his now aching forehead. It was moist. He had woken up in cold sweat.

Next to him, he heard someone groan. Karma to be specific.

Wait…

_Karma?!_

What was Karma doing here? Why were they sharing a bed? Flashbacks flooded his mind.

The more he remembered, the more he felt anger and shame. How could he have let this happen? Snapping him back to his thoughts, Karma woke up.

Nagisa was the first to talk.

"Karma. What happened, why are we in this predicament?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Predicament? My, my Nagisa, you surely didn't that last night if I recall. What did you say? Ah, yes. 'Mark me, Alpha.' You clearly enjoyed-" Karma was interrupted by Nagisa.

"Why would I ever say that?! And so shamelessly?!" He said. He stood up. He flushed a bit seeing that he was naked and began to change.

Karma only smirked at Nagisa's reaction. He watched the bluenette get dressed.

"Quit staring." He complained.

Karma chuckled.

Nagisa finished dressing and sat on the corner of the bed. He rested his chin on his palm, his elbow on his thigh. He wrapped his thoughts on the dream- no, nightmare, he had last night.

_What was that?_

A dream? Pure nonsense?

Was his daughter okay? Or was he just over worrying?

Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Or worse yet….

Was this a vision of the future?

Who knows how long he had stayed in that position, thinking. How long?

Apparently, long enough for Karma to have dressed, and managing to wrap his arms around Nagisa. He hugged the bluenette from behind.

"You OK?" Karma asked genuinely.

* * *

 

Nagisa normally would have backed away- at least now anyways. Normally he would have yelled, scolded or tried to have shown he wasn't into Karma anymore. But, the bluenette did neither of those. Instead, he began shaking. He was crying. He pressed himself against the redhead, accepting the embrace.

Karma held him, although, he was shaken by Nagisa's attitude. He wondered….

"Nagisa? Is this about… her?" He asked, feeling stupid at the fact that he had no knowledge about his daughter. Not even her name. If she even was his child, for that matter.

He felt the bluenette give a sad chuckle, then backing away. Azure met Amber, but those once vivid, gorgeous eyes, became, dull, refilled with a deep anger, bloodlust giving them a sadistic beauty. A wave of something washed off Karma's back. What was it? Fear? Envy? Guilt? No. It was awe. He was in awe. Seeing those eyes… he felt respect mixed with fear yet curiosity.

"I can tell you don't accept Yukiko-" Nagisa's words snapped Karma out of his thoughts.

"-But that's okay. She doesn't need you to believe that you're her father, nor your acceptance. Heck, not even you in general."

Yukiko. Her name is Yukiko.

"Well, for starters,  _I_ wasn't the one that kept the child loke, nearly non-existent for-"

"You're one to talk." Nagisa retorted, interrupting Karma.

They stared at each other, one with hate and the other shock. (I'll let you decide)

"You're free to roam. Try to leave the house, and you will be punished."

Karma watched Nagisa walk out of the room. The words remanenced, intoxicating the room.


	5. Monologue Time

"You're free to roam. Try to leave the house, and you will be punished."

Karma watched Nagisa walk out of the room. The words reminisced, intoxicating the room.

The redhead scoffed. Stupid. That's what this whole situation is. Stupid. Yet, the only stupid one was himself. Seeking his phone, he searched the room. That couldn't be true, could it? Snapping him out of his thoughts, hidden unknown files fell out from a drawer that would've gone untouched if Karma hadn't been looking around the bedroom. He picked them up to rummage through them, but seeing that they were sealed with some type of adhesive, he figured he should suppress his curiosity. He wasn't about to go through any of Nagisa's stuff that would make the teal haired boy know that Karma had done such.

About an hour later, the red head found himself lost in the house. He never thought that this place would be so big. Then again, he never thought he would lowkey be kidnapped by Nagisa. Seemed like a lot had changed.

_There was a time when I felt unstoppable. Unbeatable. I had the world in my palms, waiting for my command...or so I thought. I would fight for amusement. I had everything. Strength. Looks. Wits. Intelligence. Wealth. But they could only get me so far. **I.** could only get myself so far. I could set things on fire and never suffer the consequences of them burning. I had this teacher…he always supported me. Said that if I was in the right, he would always have my back. But you can only have loyalty for so long. He sent me off to 3-E when I defended them. I didn't mind much being sent there. I minded being sent with him. Of all places, I had to go back to him. Nagisa. Sweet on the surface, a snake on the inside. Talk about silent but deadly. I had liked him. I really had. But my inner pride didn't let me go after him. I thought I could put my guard down around him, yet he caught me by surprise. How did you manage to do it? How did you manage to lower my guard? He merely poked me yet he could have killed me on the spot if. he wanted to, and I wouldn't have had any time to react. Despite that, even if it took long, I grew close once more. Love formed. Yet one stupid night, a drunken night, shattered that. I still can't-_

Karma snapped out of his thoughts, as he bumped into a wall. He rubbed his forehead. Had he seriously been walking aimlessly? He sighed as he looked around. "Where am I? This place is literally one endless maze. How come it's so big?" He said out loud.

 _The more I walk, the more I get lost. What the actual hell?_ At this point he began actually looking at his surroundings.

Files, files, and files. What was Nagisa documenting about? Karma, being Karma, opened the papers. After all, they didn't have glue like the other ones back in the bedroom.

_"T-the hell is t-this?!"_

* * *

A/N- Oof! Sorry for the short chapter! But, I'm a fan of cliffhangers, so…. This is a good place to stop :v Also, I'm on Winter Break so I may upload quickly-ish. Maybe I'll do a Christmas one shot~ But for now, here's a small New Years special piece.

See Ya.

-Nessa

* * *

There was a time when I felt unstoppable. Unbeatable. I had the world in my palms, waiting for my command...or so I thought.

I had everything. Strength. Looks. Wits. Intelligence. Wealth. But they could only get me so far.

I could only get myself so far. I could set things on fire and never suffer the consequences of them burning.

My amusement was fighting. Breaking people. Seeing people cower infront of me, begging forgiveness. Violence, Gore, Submissity. I loved that. I loved the thought of being feared. Of. being obeyed. My adrenaline rush was my fist against somebody else. I was a 'problem' child. A wild card. A hot mess. The city, along with its people, were my playground. Like a girl playing house-n-dollies.

The world was against me. But I put the world on my shoulders. Devoted to destruction. If you told me to jump off a plane, stand in front of a train, I'd do it. I'd torture you, and never feel remorse. Never bother to wonder how someone else felt. To me, I mattered and nobody else.

Reality caught me by surprise.

I had this teacher…he was always on my side. Said that if I was in the right, he would always have my back. But you can only have loyalty for so long.

Betrayal caught me by surprise.

He sent me off to 3-E when I defended one of them. 3-E. The end class. Where all the low lives went. Anyone who wasn't smart enough to have a future. And that was who I defended. I didn't mind much being sent there, if I'm honest. I minded being sent with you.

Of all places, I had to go back to...

_Nagisa._

Sweet on the surface, all part of a façade. Talk about silent but deadly.

I had liked you. I really had. But my inner pride didn't let me go after you. I thought I could put my guard down around you.

Yet you caught me by surprise.

How did you manage to do it? How did you manage to lower my guard?

You merely poked me that day, yet you could have killed me on the spot if you had wanted to, and I wouldn't have had any time to react.

Everything you were, I wasn't. You were a natural born assassin. I, on the other hand, was a natural born fighter. Anyone can only imagine the outcome. We fought. You won. You deserved it.

Despite that, even if it took long, I grew close to you once more. I had left yet I came back to your life once more.

Love formed.

Yet one stupid night, a drunken night, shattered that. I still can't get over it.

She caught me by surprise.

How did I manage to do it? How did I manage to lower your self worth? To hurt you? To bring the world on my shoulders crash upon your feet? To cheat on you?

Did I catch you by surprise yet?

How couldn't I have? You dote upon me. You believed me. Trusted me. Loves me. You're simply so naïve. Many times, oh many times had it been that all your friends told you to stay away. No matter what I have to say, they'll say the opposite.

"I was drunk."  
'That's no excuse.'

"I wasn't thinking rationally."  
'He doesn't have a sense of rationality either or.'

"I don't understand."  
'You're pride is the one to blame.'

No matter what I do, what I say, you'll be gone. Our past lives all crashed into a small nothing.

Thank you for everything. Every moment. Every care. Every talk, hug, kiss, moment of attention, everything.

* * *

《LadyNessa》


	6. Truth Time

"T-the hell is t-this?!"

Karma wasn't seeing right. He couldn't be. Just one file, a random file contained so much entail on him. There were photos taken of him by himself, with Rio, with… with Ena? How- no, why does Nagisa have pictures of his daughter? There were also messages from...from his phone? More papers, around the same subject.

Now wanting to figure out what the hell was going on, he went to rummage nearby to find anymore information. He found some normal things, like billing info, school letters from a little girl. Yukiko? That's the name he chose? And many other normal adult expenses. Taxes, bills, random notes, worn out tickets. But he also found some not so usual stuff. Plenty of fake ID's, income reports of considerably high amounts being brought in at once. Not only that, but they were being 'washed'. The process of this was to make this money pass to society as 'fairly earned' usually due to making it seem like they earned it off of a business or something. In boxes there were a lot of clothes. Female clothes. Typically, Karma would have found this hilarious, but, not now. Especially after the fact that Nagisa had crossed dressed to trick him, and kidnapped him.

Sure, Karma was intrigued by this new found items, but, he was equally as afraid. Nagisa had always been that unnoticable, timid, innocent, feeble mouse, who had kept Karma on edge. All of this wasn't helping his case. Why would Nagisa even have all of this? The redhead was tempted to keep looking, but something deep down told him not to; to try and ignore it. Fear. For the first time in years, Karma felt fear once more. It was a sunken feeling, but far from forgotten. Then again, who could forget what fear was?

"Screw this." Karma decided to get to the bottom of it. He'd rather be afraid of the truth, then blind himself with a lie that would only leave him wondering. He was an assertive person, who couldn't stand being in the dark- unless it was in an alleyway of course. Seeing that there was nothing left in that place, he turned on his heels to go find something else, but a figure appeared in front of him.

"Mind I ask what you're looking for?" Nagisa asked, in an even voice.

"Why the hell do you have so much information about me? What's going on?" Karma couldn't keep the questions inside, he had to know. Not only was the fact that Nagisa had so much info worrying, it was sick. No one in their sane mind would have such stalking actions. Sure, Nagisa didn't have the best childhood; His father packed up and left, his mother obsessed on making her blue headed son into the daughter she yearned for, but he never developed any sort of mental disorder because of it to go and do something like this.

"You're annoying." Nagisa said blankly. He walked towards a hallway on the left, silently telling Karma to follow. "You want to know? Fine. I wanted to keep you in the unknown, but you're bringing your own doom." He stopped in front of a tall, ebony door.

"Last chance. Go in and find out, or keep your life."


End file.
